poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Skellington
Jack Skellington is the main resident and royal king of Halloween Town and one of Winnie the Pooh's friends. He first met Pooh and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. He defeats Oogie Boogie whenever there's trouble. Trivia *Jack made his first guest appearance in Winnie the Pooh's Search for The Black Cauldron. *Jack made his return to help Pooh and his friends to defeat the Bowser Family, Ranamon, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, The Grand Duke of Owls, and Hades and met Ash Ketchum and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Jack met Ash and his friends again in Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *jack will meet Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack will meet Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack will see Aladar, his family, and his friends again in Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack will meet Danny and his friends in Danny and the Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice. *Jack will meet Jesse Greenwood in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, in which he will become a recurring character of the Littlefoot's Adventures Series. *Jack see Littlefoot and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot in Fantasmic!, and more. *Jack will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom and The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. *Jack will see Pooh and the gang again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror - Starring Mickey Mouse, Pooh's Adventures of Jingle All the Way, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom, and Pooh's Adventures of Mr. Magoo. *Jack will make his first guest appearance in the Pokémon crossover in Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Jack will help Ash and the gang defeat the Disney and non-Disney villains in Ash Ketchum in Fantasmic!. *Jack will make his first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover in SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek. *Jack will see SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends again in SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Jack is an Friend with Mario and Luigi (in Cute Mario Bros) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Legendary creatures Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Skeleton Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Kings Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Undeads Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Remorseful characters Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Bond Protectors Category:In-Love Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Monster Slayers Category:Angel Squads Category:Heroic characters Category:Whip-Users Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:The Irelanders Category:Singing Heroes Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Casanova Category:Bob the Builder's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies